


Grimoire

by KingJoseph



Category: Shiver - Lucy Rose
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Magic, Tragedy, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJoseph/pseuds/KingJoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph, A remnant of the magical war, sets out on a journey to eradicate the very magic that destroyed all he ever held dear. He then accepts the hand of the Vampress, Charlestine, to grant him his wish of destroying the darkness that resides in his world. What is the price he had to pay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper In The Darkness

Behold the barren Earth of which extends to no end. Corpses lay like they were meant. Creeping slowly towards, the fruit of life that is Joseph, remnant of the tragic war. A bloody hand, ravaged and damaged, grips Joseph's foot with the utmost strenght. Lifeless, yet strong, clenching towards its only hope of life. The souls of these forsaken corpses roam near.

"Why hold on to dear life? Shut your eyes and abandon. Drown in the luscious depths of the abyss. Hand over thy heart and fulfill our wish" , whispered the souls around. 

A favorable end to a hellish life? What use was magic when war exists? Much less to add to more destruction. Humans thread places their minds cannot handle. When given a shot they fumble and tumble. Only to fall lower than they were meant to be. Magic is no less different, war is always a prerequisite to human advancement. 

"Why clench so tight I ask? Why not swim in the Abyss that you hold so proud? Mock me you shall, but my heart will not waver. I have seen Hell, your Abyss pales in comparison. Show me a darker route, light will no longer reach my sight." replied Joseph.

There is nothing more delicous for a demon than the desire of humans. Stupid creatures who long for destruction. Playing with a humans heart is but a mere tease, the real fruit lies in their corrupt end. The soul of the forsaken is but a mere echo to the whisper of the demon. A strong darkness looms near,

"Seeking my existence is all to delightful. This place you reside in is no different from mine. Should darkness be your meal then you shall be mine. Let me feast on your desire and I shall grant them. If darkness is your wish then you shall find it. You need not look down to the abyss, you merely have to look around. Reveal the darkness of magic, it shall be a tasty meal and together we shall dine as rulers. You only need to listen, let me guide you. It shall be but a simple Grimoire, a mere whisper in your beloved darkness.


	2. Red Hot Bloody Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of deceit, who will survive? A noble soul is only but a dream in an unforgiving world of manipulation. To succumb to the demon is the only choice? But life was not bound to decided on.

A sigil is wrapped around my body, oh ever so tight. A chain to my existance, the final seal to my freedom. Bound by the contract of the devil, a vampress or so called here in my world. An undying beauty to walk the land; dyed red eyes so full of passion, a refined figure, all so tempting. A demon far down, yet more life than you'll ever see. An existence that screams foreboding but as her hand reaches out, it was the only hand so rewarding.

"I may be bound to your contract, my sigil is proof. But my noble heart untamed, will never fall to your whims. A wish granting deity you say?, A manipulative enchantress is all that I see. My souls thirsts for darkness, light no longer exists in this world. You are but a tool for me to dine in darkness, to cleanse the world you so wished to devour. How ironic is your existence? Perhaps it is you who has fallen to my whisper, the whisper of the damned."

The demoness released a laugh, so terrifying. It was not a high pitched laugh that screamed mockery, but a soothing, mesmerizing laugh that played with my heart. Truly an enchantress no doubt, A wicked serpent luring her prey. But in a world full of lies, her manipulation fails to play. Dine as rulers she says, all she will ever taste is the silvery strings I cast upon her, and she would be nothing but a puppet to dance to my tune. But such is a contradiction to me, this noble heart of mine would never dare follow the rule of this God forsaken world, but in a contest of lies and deceit, it is only right to answer back as to strengthen my resistance. 

"Never have I met such a pompous man. All that you are, all that you will be, is nothing but a fool of this world. I do not mind being used, it is only right to pamper a meal, slowly and carefully, until I get to taste the most exquisite! The most delicious end to your strong willed desire. My body shakes with excitement. I can hardly hold is in. An existence such as mine will never be ironic, for it is an existence meant for Joseph. I could not care less for this world you call forsaken, my existence is solely for you. A growing darkness, a demon could not wish for more. But should you ever see the so called "light" you detest as the fruits of your noble journey, I will personally show you, the darkness you so yearned."

The sigil was the indicator for the presence of hope in my heart. Should I ever deem this world right, the sigil would end my life. A burning passion this sigil screams, much like the fiery hot eyes of the demoness. I myself, a mediocre existence, cannot accomplish much without her: moreso in a world full of lies. What would be the best answer? Perhaps fighting fire with fire and I know no one as deceitful as the the demon residing in my sigil. I was born in this world far back, but it is only today that I have started to live. The day that the red moon, so bloody faded, shone upon the demoness who was even more. Her warm hand that reached out, the eve of Charlestine who scorched the land.


	3. Memories of Folocis I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of the past sparks a light within. The struggle arises, a darkness desired and the light inside. Should these memories exist, my life would be void for I only live for the darkness that surrounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisions added:  
> -A clear background on Folocis.  
> -Revision from Cynthia to Aletta.

My eyes had turned dark the moment I touched her hand. She eats light and I eat darkness, it was to be expected; although sight wasn't the only light she took. 

"My my, such a sweet lie~! Your memories play such a sullen tune, yet such delicious fragments nonetheless. Scorn, hatred and deceit, all so rich! A darkness foreboding you say, a darkness so clear, I see. You of a proud soul? what of your fallen heart? I see through you, the struggle within is all so clear to me. Such wonderful sight you behold to me, so fulfilling that It quenches me to the core, succulence that I simply cannot resist. It fills me to see the amount of darkness you already posses. My body shakes in excitement, as if I can already taste the end. I am tempted to take a bite, come closer, even more. Surely not all, a simple taste will suffice. Now, come slowly and..."

I had stopped before I could, as if I wasn't in control. She was after the fragments of my memories, the time where I could still grasp the light of this world. The struggle she says is certain, to eat darkness when there is still light in me would be void. But these memories of mine could not be considered light for they were mere refractions, remnants that do not belong but should remain. 

The year of the grand purification. It was the golden era of magic. The world had discovered the different sources of magic and had "purified" them to be of use, for unrefined magic is simply a collection of high reactive energy. At that time, I had not known of the cruelty of the Grand Magic Leaders, belonging to what is known as the ZECT organization that mainly handles the purification. This organization was spread throughout the world to help promote the existence of magic to further advance our way of living. At that time, I was a soldier belonging to the ZECT, mainly in the area of Folocis which is widely known for magic experimentation in restoration. I was a squad leader, one of the high positioned that handled exploration, mainly in search for the countries source of magic. I was stationed at Folocis headquarters wherein I would collect unrefined magic to be brought back for purification. It was located in the world's most vibrant greenery, within the forest area of the region which is considered the largest greenery of the world, thus is Folocis. It boasted a high quality of rare plants which served as herbs with varying effects to be used in the manufacturing of magical medicine. The fruits and vegetables are countless in number, all rich in anti-oxidant to prolong longevity and serves as the main food source of the people. A peaceful and serene village, never have I felt such cold and refreshing air. The place itself was medicinal, I felt like I could live forever. Beside its unique environmental features, Folocis was also known to be rich in restorative magic, frequently visited by many in hopes to be cured. Through magic experimentation, researchers have now found cures to most diseases as well as prolonged human life to certain degrees which yielded the title, "Folocis of Health". People would also use the medicinal herbs all around to further improve the effects of restorative magic, this would probably explain the reason for its location. It was then that I found Aletta, a renowned researcher from Folocis. She had received the title, "Empress" due to her cold and professional attitude. She had treated me when I lost a portion of my arm in a magical outburst brought about by unrefined magic. 

Restorative magic works that when refined magic is imbued into the body, regeneration begins. The difficulty lies in the blending of the magic imbued and the damaged area. One should consider the amount of magic imbued to the body, the type of damage, purification percentage and consistency. Should one of the specifications fail to be at the desired level, degeneration occurs and decomposition will take place as if time had taken its toll on you. 

Aletta was a genius in calculation and manipulation. She always knew the exact amount of magic to be imbued and her restorative work was always consistent. She published 15 books; 7 for beginning restorative magic users and 8 for advance theory and calculation specifications. She was a genius in restorative magic and has greatly hastened the improvement of medicinal magic. As one of the high positioned leaders of the magical soldiers, I was assigned to take orders from Aletta personally. These task would involve gathering more unrefined magic, and assisting her during her work which if I may say, is quite difficult. She'd bash me for every wrong measurement during mock restoration tests and had me memorize all the books she had written. Truly an empress no doubt, queen of ice more like it. She did have a jolly side, she had a passion for teaching and she truly had a way with words. Being under her was truly bliss, but nothing ever lasts. The scarcity of unrefined magic soon came intro fruition and what other source could there be? Something more unusual than a highly condensed source of energy. But life is more unusual if I would say. 


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, for what is its existence for? The reach the domain of the Gods? Or to stand ever so tall amidst one another. A blessing for all? Or a tragic end to life.

Life goes on I guess, but I'd have to be senile to actually say that. My life would never be the same again and with the red eyed watchdog here, I'd best just give up on all second thoughts. We decided to head to the nearest village from the war ground, Akzelith to be specific, in order to recuperate and clear up our minds. Of course, Charlestine was perfectly fine all on her own, she seemed quite playful and curious. Touching my ears, licking my cheek, poking my belly, in fact, she seemed rather amazed. 

"Heh, your interest in me is all so flattering but perhaps inappropriate doesn't come to mind? 

She had stopped like a child scolded by her parents for misbehaviour. I expected her to out up a little more fight but her childish characteristic was all of a more surprise. 

"I am sensing a great blood shed, its aromatic, seemingly romantic as well; like scented candles lit up at dusk. Lets hurry along~! I don't want to let this wonderful evening set up go to waste.", Says Charlestine.

She must be referring to Akzelith, a small town in the middle of the region. It was a town rich in culture and tradition, a record keeper if you may say. Previous practices are handed down from generation to generation in this village, these include ancient magic which was said to exist before the era of purification.

From my knowledge, there were some forms of magic that did not require purification for they used the source directly and did not convert it into usable energy. This would mean that the source could not be unrefined magic and they had to use something else entirely, the worst I've heard was the use of human sacrifice as a source, but that would completely go against the use of magic as such it was forbidden and even if it wasn't banned, people would not know the process in this magic, but I was then again wronged by this world.

If Aletta would explain, Present magic requires two components, Unrefined Magic which can be found across the world and a Catalyst which is used to enhance purified magic. Unrefined Magic when purified loses most of its energy in the process because it is used in the transformation. These are then called Magiclets, but at such a little amount, magic cannot be performed. As such, a catalyst is needed! These catalyst come in the form of modern technology provided by the ZECT organization. They made Magiclets usable for the masses and is now the reigning organization in the use of magic. They also implemented the magic law which banned the illegal use of magic known as ancient magic because it was uncontrollable, unethical and dangerous. Ancient magic, unlike Present magic, only requires a source because they did not need to convert it. This is possible through the rituals in this magic, the rituals allow for the direct use of the source, but the due to the high concentration of the source, magic becomes more extreme and grand that the effects defy natural law amd have therefore been banned. The tragedy of Symphonica was an example of this, the sudden disappearance of the island was an effect of the ancient "Time Magic". They made use of souls as a source of magic and performed a magic to bring selected people into the past. The reincarnation of humans was an idea for a source which was considered inhumane and unethical despite its high power concentration. The ritual did not succeed and time had taken its toll on all its residents and the whole town was reduced to ash. No time to scream, to cry or to repent, a swift and unforgiving end to those who reached for the domain they could never hope to comprehend. 

Upon arriving into the town, Charlestine manifested and ran towards the town's center. The place took its toll of destruction from the war ground, broken houses can be seen all around. A ghost town you could say, but what could Charlestine be so excited for? A dreaded scene awaits.


End file.
